


Baby Love

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ciri is a precious child, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: - Wygląda jak ty! - zachichotała Ciri. - Spójrz na niego - wycelowała palcem w chodzącego w kółko po swojej klatce starego wilka.- Chyba jest zmęczony - odparł Geralt.- O to mi chodziło - oświadczyła z determinacją dziewczynka.Czyli Geralt zabiera małą Ciri do zoo, gdzie znajdują nie tylko zwierzęta.





	Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408193) by [bluewishdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust). 



> Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie w fandomie "Wiedźmina", którego zresztą dopiero poznaję :D Geralt/Jaskier to moja ulubiona para z tej serii, a więc na pewno znajdzie się ich u mnie więcej.  
> Miłego czytania! :)

\- Wygląda jak ty! - zachichotała Ciri. - Spójrz na niego - wycelowała palcem w chodzącego w kółko po swojej klatce starego wilka.    
  
\- Chyba jest zmęczony - odparł Geralt.   
  
\- O to mi chodziło - oświadczyła z determinacją dziewczynka.   
  
“Nie byłbym zmęczony, gdybyś mnie tak wcześnie nie obudziła” pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Zamiast tego wbił wzrok w znudzonego białego wilka.   
  
Tego ranka Ciri była strasznie podekscytowana. - Idziemy do zoo! - zawołała jeszcze zanim zdążył podnieść się z łóżka. Czasami Geralt marzył, żeby zapominała o jego obietnicach tak łatwo jak zapominała o jego zasadach.   
  
Zerknął na nią. Miała na sobie swoją najlepszą, różową sukienkę, którą tak bardzo upierała się ubrać; wyglądała niemal jak prawdziwa księżniczka, ale całokształt psuły brudne trampki i rozsmarowana na jej buzi czekolada. Geralt próbował ją zmyć, naprawdę się starał, ale nie dał jej rady.    
  
\- Gdzie chcesz teraz iść? - zapytał i ścisnął lekko jej ciepłą rączkę, która była tak niesamowicie mała między jego palcami.   
  
\- Do minizoo! - zawołała entuzjastycznie. - Chcę głaskać zwierzątka!   
  
Odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła ciągnąć Geralta tam, gdzie, jak miała nadzieję, znajdowała się wspomniana zagroda. Stary wilk został prędko zapomniany, a przynajmniej przez Ciri. Geralt spojrzał ostatni raz na zwierzę, nim jego przybrana córka odciągnęła go do niego.   
  
Według Geralta zwierzęta w minizoo okropnie śmierdziały, ale mimo to Ciri była szczęśliwa, więc nie narzekał. Właśnie głaskała kozę, a patrząc na biedne stworzenie zdawało się, że głaskała je od godzin.   
  
\- Popatrz! - powtórzyła po raz piąty. - Jej futerko jest takie miękkie!   
  
Geralt westchnął. - Może pójdziemy zobaczyć inne zwierzątka, hm? - spytała z nadzieją, że wreszcie będzie mógł wydostać się z tego miejsca, z dala od ławeczki, na której siedział, a która była dla niego zdecydowanie za mała.   
  
Potrząsnęła przecząco głową, przez co znowu westchnął.   
  
\- Chodźmy - namawiał ją. - Nic więcej nie zobaczymy, jeśli tu zostaniemy… Niedługo zamykają, wiesz?   
  
\- Nie! - krzyknęła głośno. - Skoro musimy iść, to chcę ją ze sobą wziąć…   
  
Geralt prychnął. - Nie możemy zabrać kozy - zaprzeczył.   
  
\- Ale ja ją chcę! - zawołała, a jej delikatny głos był jeszcze głośniejszy niż przedtem. Koza wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, a mężczyzna westchnął.   
  
\- Nie jest nawet urocza - zauważył. - Dlaczego tak bardzo ją chcesz?   
  
Ciri spojrzała mu w oczy. - Ty też nie jesteś uroczy, a jakoś cię lubię - odpowiedziała szczerze, na co Geralt uśmiechnął się bezradnie.   
  
\- Posłuchaj, Ciri - zaczął spokojnie. - Nie może jej stąd zabrać, to jej dom. Tutaj są jej wszyscy przyjaciele. Chyba nie chcesz jej tego odebrać, prawda?   
  
Ciri zamilkła, choć jej małe rączki nadal wczepione były w futro zwierzaka. - Ale… - odezwała się niepewnie.   
  
\- Jeśli chcesz, to mogę kupić ci pluszaka, co o tym myślisz? - zaproponował i wskazał na mały sklepik, w którym sprzedawano niewątpliwie zbyt drogie rzeczy.   
  
Zerknęła na niego. - Tak? - spytała z błyszczącymi oczami. - Naprawdę?   
  
\- Tak - westchnął. - Poczekaj tu chwilę, dobrze? Nie ruszaj się stąd. Zaraz wracam. - Wiedział, że jeżeli zabrałby dziewczynkę ze sobą, zamiast jednego, musiałby kupić pięć pluszaków.   
  
\- Okej - odparła radośnie z szerokim uśmiechem.   
  
Parę minut później Geralt opuścił sklepik z brzydkim misiem w kształcie kozy w ręce i niemal dostał zawału.   
  
Ciri zniknęła. To bezużyteczne zwierzę nadal stało na swoim miejscu, ale nigdzie nie było jego córki.   
  
\- Ciri? - zawołał, strach powoli zalewał jego serce.    
  
\- Gdzie ona polazła, do diabła? - zapytał kozę, ale ta nie odpowiedziała, co było do przewidzenia. Wyglądała na zadowoloną z faktu, że w minizoo było o jedno dziecko mniej.   
  
\- Ciri! - wrzasnął ponownie, ale tym razem jego głos się łamał. Wybiegł z zagrody, raz za razem wołając ją po imieniu. Wolałby wskoczyć do legowiska lwów, które akurat mijał, niż czuć to co w tej chwili czuł. Gdzie ona się podziała?   
  
Właśnie miał się obrócić i wrócić do minizoo, gdy w oddali mignęła mu różowa tkanina.   
  
Ciri. Była tam, siedziała na ławce w parku.   
  
Podbiegł do niej. - Ciri! Co ty sobie myślałaś, jak uciekałaś, co? - wywrzeszczał. Wstała i bez słowa wpadła mu w ramiona. Tulenie jej przyniosło mu ulgę.   
  
Kiedy spojrzał w górę zauważył, że dziewczynka nie jest sama.   
  
Na ławce siedział przystojny nieznajomy, obserwując ich. Miał ciemne włosy i dziwną brodę. W tej chwili wyglądał po prostu jak ktoś, kto porywa małe dziewczynki, przynajmniej dla Geralta.   
  
\- Kto to? - wyszeptał Ciri do ucha, zerkając na mężczyznę. - Zrobił ci coś? Mówił coś dziwnego?   
  
Ciri potrząsnęła głową, nadal przytłoczona jego powrotem. - Gdyby tak było, to zaczęłabym krzyczeć - odparła. - Jest miły, chciał kupić mi loda, ale się nie zgodziłam, bo go nie znam.   
  
Mężczyzna roześmiał się; najwyraźniej podsłuchał odpowiedź dziewczynki. - Przepraszam - odezwał się. - Chciałem tylko pomóc tej księżniczce, płakała przed wybiegiem dla małp.    
  
\- Widzisz? - zapytała Ciri. - Jest miły. Nazywa mnie księżniczką, też powinieneś tak robić…   
  
Geralt powoli rozluźnił uścisk wokół Ciri, nie reagując na jej komentarz. - W takim razie dziękuję za pomoc - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, wciąż patrząc na nieznajomego podejrzliwie.   
  
\- Bronisz ją jak wilk broni swojego szczeniaka - powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. - To pewnie nieźle działa na kobiety.   
  
Ciri zachichotała. - Mówiłam, że wyglądasz jak wilk, pamiętasz? - spytała. - Skoro nie możemy wziąć ze sobą kozy, możemy zabrać Jaskra? Jest śmieszny!   
  
\- Jaskra? - zapytał Geralt w zakłopotaniu.   
  
\- To ja! - wyjaśnił urodziwy nieznajomy. - Chyba się jeszcze nie poznaliśmy tak jak powinniśmy, czyż nie? Musisz być Geralt, tak? Ciri opowiadała mi o tobie.   
  
Geralt przeniósł wzrok na dziewczynkę. - Powiedziałaś mu jak się nazywasz? - zapytał. - Ogłupiałaś? Zapomniałaś, co ci mówiłem o podawaniu swojego imienia i adresu nieznajomym? Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?   
  
\- Tak właściwie to mi tego nie powiedziała - wtrącił Jaskier. - Ale tak się do niej wcześniej zwróciłeś.   
  
Geralt odchrząknął, nim złapał Ciri za rękę. - Chodź - mruknął. - Musimy już iść.   
  
\- Chwila - odezwał się Jaskier. Wyjął ze swojej torby jakąś kartkę i gorączkowo coś na niej nabazgrał, po czym podał ją Ciri, zerkając na Geralta.   
  
\- Możesz do mnie zadzwonić, jeśli będziesz szukał niańki - zaproponował. - Bardzo chciałbym znowu zobaczyć tę małą damę. Albo jej ojca - i puścił do niego perskie oko.   
  
Geralt odwrócił się, aby ukryć delikatny rumieniec. Pociągnął za sobą machającą do Jaskra na pożegnanie Ciri.   
  
\- Masz tę kartkę? - nie wiedzieć czemu wyszeptał. - Nie zgub jej.   
  
Zachichotała i obiecała: - Nie zgubię.

**Author's Note:**

> Zapraszam do pozostawienia kudosa/bookmarka/komentarza zarówno tutaj, jak i pod oryginałem :)


End file.
